Together
by JamesRogers1122
Summary: My take on what could've happened between Nat and Steve that we didn't see on screen in Infinity War. *Contains Infinity War SPOILERS!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guysss! So sorry I've been gone for too long. I know I should update "Us Against The World" first, but INFINITY WAR HAPPENED AND I CAN'T JUST FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT THEY DID TO SOME OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! I'M SO WRECKED EMOTIONALLY! I can't even! Ugh.**

 **But I'm so fucking happy that Joe Russo confirmed that Brutasha is DEAD! Hurray! That ship finally sank! Oh… Joe is such a Romanogers shipper… isn't he?**

 **and a really quick shoutout to TheJollyRoger! you have been really patient with me, darling, thank you for the support, i'll work on Us Against The World, I promise... i'll update that story soon.**

 **Anyways… come and dive into my imagination of our awesome ship *wink***

 **i threw in some lines from the movie. lol. i do not own these lines.**

* * *

Natasha woke up and couldn't find Steve beside her. She got up from the bed and put on one of Steve's shirts- that is just way too big for her- the moment she smelled coffee.

She made her way into the kitchen to find Steve preparing their breakfast. She leaned on the wall closest to her, admiring the view. Up until now, she still couldn't believe they're together. After everything, after the heartbreaks, after HYDRA, after the accords, after running together. But they were there for each other since the beginning and that put a smile on her face.

They have been on the run for two years, carrying out missions from all over the world, jumping from one country to another, ironic as it may seem, but in those two years of running and hiding, she felt what home is like. Now she knows that home doesn't just refer to a place, it could also be a person.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Steve brought her out of her trance.

"an hour."

Steve looked at her like she just said something impossible.

"What? I'm a master spy. I've mastered the art of standing incredibly still without anyone noticing." She replied while walking towards the soldier.

"Ha! Nice try, Romanoff. Five years ago, I might have believed you've been there for an hour, but now… I can feel you… your presence, I can feel whenever you're around, even when you're just watching me from afar. I feel you." He replied as he wrapped his arms around the spy who he found to be very clingy when they're just alone together.

Natasha smiled. It's true. She can feel whenever he's around too. It's an ineffable feeling.

"Morning." Natasha said and sniffed his chest.

"Morning." He answered, looking down at her.

Steve is so happy. So happy with her. So happy they're finally together. So happy they took the risk. So happy that their relationship is working.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Natasha looked up and met his gaze.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"yeah. So am i."

She beamed at him.

He leaned down to capture her lips.

Natasha had to stand on tiptoes. She kissed him back, caressing his now longer hair.

Steve put his hands on her waist and lifted Natasha up to the counter without breaking their kiss. Steve licked the seams of her lips and the slight brush of his beard against her skin made her moan.

He pulled her closer to him, to feel her body against his.

They were so lost in passion until someone cleared his throat.

"You know what? I really am excited to see everyone else's reaction when they find out about you two."

Neither answered. Natasha bowed her head and bit her lip. This has always been her reaction everytime Sam walks in while they're kissing or doing anything intimate (this is the fourth time he's done that) which Steve found really interesting, since Natasha is like the most confident person he knows, but she gets really shy whenever someone is in the same room with them kissing or being touchy-feely with each other.

She is looking at Sam now who is striding his way to the table.

" _Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."_ She had said.

Now he knows that it also applies to her. She's clingy when they're alone together yet she's like the ice queen whenever they're together with other people around.

This is why he's falling in love with her harder everyday, he finds new things about her that fascinates him.

"I really think the two of you have two different personalities when it comes to your relationship." Sam commented while grabbing an apple on the table.

"Why is that?" steve asked.

"Coz you don't really act like a couple whenever you're in public… but when you're alone together, it's like you can't get enough of each other. And I really like that."

Natasha smirked and used Steve as support when she hopped down from the counter.

"Maybe you could also use that technique when Hill agrees to go out with you." Natasha teased.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not having this conversation with both of you. I'm going out for a run."

Steve chuckled and shook his head when Sam was already out the door.

"you really _are_ the master of turning the table."

Natasha shrugged before she took a sip of coffee from her mug.

Steve sat next to her.

A few minutes later, they heard a certain phone ring. They both looked at each other, eyes wide. That ring only meant one thing- Tony. Only Tony, or rather the phone he gave Tony has that number.

Natasha held his hand. He squeezed it and stood to answer the phone.

He took a deep breath before he pressed answer.

He could hear the chaos on the background, the screaming, the siren.

He was worried of what might be happening to Tony.

"Tony? Are you okay? What's happening over there?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Oh thank God! Steve, we have a problem." The man on the other end responded.

Steve might have been away from Tony for years, but he knows all too well that it wasn't the billionaire on the other end.

He knows very well who it is.

His eyes met Nat's.

"What do you mean, Bruce?" Steve replied, not breaking his eye contact with Natasha.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. I really think that they're together in Infinity War, but they just don't act like it whenever they're around people especially when there's a threat they are about to face. PLUS! They've been on the run for TWO YEARS! TWO FREAKING YEARS! Don't tell me they haven't addressed that unresolved sexual tension going on between the two of them. Haha.**

 **Our ship has come alive!**

Kindly leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Aaaaand… I'm back! I am on a roll! Haha. Thank you for all the positive responses I have received for this fic.**

 **Special thanks to Mec, Kasumi Van Hellsing and two other guests who left a review for the last chapter.**

– **S, xoxo**

* * *

Steve put the phone down and took a deep breath before walking towards Natasha.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

A playful smile is tugging on Natasha's lips.

"Ironic as this may sound, but I am in the best place in my life right now and I've never felt this happy before."

Natasha watched as Steve smiled a little with that.

Steve might be the toughest and bravest person in the battlefield, he might be one of the handsome faces with a good physique around, but he is insecure about himself, that is why he gets jealous easily, and at times, _really_ possessive- which Natasha found really cute and adorable.

"The real question is- are _you_ okay?" Natasha asked playfully.

Steve did not answer.

"Steve, you don't have to worry about anything. What Bruce and I had is over a long time ago, besides, I was not quite sure why I wanted to be with him three years ago. Maybe I was just not ready to admit my feelings for you, but one thing is for sure now- I love you." She said with a smile, pulling him in for a hug.

Steve smiled and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I love you, too. **"**

"Oh, come on! You two are not done yet?" they heard Sam, who is slightly panting.

Natasha and Steve broke off their hug and chuckled at the same time.

After settling down and through Sam's breakfast, Steve told Nat and Sam about the call with Bruce.

They discussed their plan and when everybody agreed, Steve said, "Okay, we leave tomorrow."

* * *

Steve found Natasha frantically typing and using two laptops in their room.

"Everything okay?"

"No, Wanda has not checked in with me for the last 48 hours."

"Nat, it's okay.. she probably forgot, and besides, she's with Vision."

"But she _always_ makes sure to do so every 30 hours." Natasha said quietly but concern is evident in her voice.

Steve sat beside her.

"She's okay, Nat. She's a fighter."

"But she's just a kid." She said and sighed.

Steve caressed her back to comfort her.

"I'll just do my best to find her." Natasha said while running a program and typing really fast which made Steve really dizzy.

"I know you will." Steve said with a reassuring smile. "I'll leave you to it, I'll go check on Sam, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Sam, I'm very sorry. I'm dragging your life into this mess I am in." Steve said as he watched Sam pack the necessary things he will be needing.

Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Cut the drama, Steve. I knew what I signed up for when Natasha and I stole my suit 4 years ago."

"But we're fugitives now, all because of me."

"Yeah, but we made the best memories, Cap. We're a family, you and Tony will eventually sort it out. 'coz family sticks together."

Steve smiled.

"Thanks, Sam… but stop calling me "Cap", I'm not him anymore."

Sam raised his brows in disagreement.

"Just because you dropped the shield doesn't mean you're not Captain America. Just because you took the star off your uniform does not mean you're not Captain America. Just because you changed the way you look does not mean you're not Captain America. You see, the look, the shield and the uniform does not make one Captain America. There is only one Captain America… and that is you, Steve Rogers, behind the armor, a _really_ good man with a good heart.

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them.

Steve is really grateful he had met Sam.

And Sam is very proud of his friend

They just stared at each other across the room for a while.

"Am I interrupting anything intimate, lovebirds?" Natasha teased as she came into the room.

"Yes, Nat! Steve was actually in the middle of realizing he's in love with me, not you." Sam answered, laughing.

Natasha rolled her eyes which made Steve chuckle a little.

"Change of plans. We need to leave tonight, I tracked where Wanda and Vision are."

They said nothing in response, waiting for Natasha to finish.

"Scotland."

* * *

Natasha has just landed the jet that T'Challa lent them last month when they visited Wakanda to see how Bucky is doing, in a secluded area and put it into stealth mode, making the jet invisible.

They were all suited up, just in case.

They still don't know at which specific part of the city Wanda and Vision were staying in, but they didn't have to bother looking for them since they saw two figures flying up in the air at the distance, one of them have a glowing yellow gem on his forehead, and then it was followed by someone flying surrounded by scarlet.

The trio looked at each other.

"What they're dealing with is not an ordinary enemy. Here's what we need to do…" Steve said with command as the other two listened to his plan.

* * *

Wanda and Vision landed hard, and with the stab Vision has got, he couldn't fight, or even use the mind stone to defend themselves. The glaive- Vision somehow knew because of the mind stone- weakened him. And now Wanda is in front of him, ready to defend, yet he senses she's scared and it hurts him that he couldn't do anything to help her.

Proxima held her staff ready to throw it at them, but she stopped midway, as if sensing something, no _someone_ is around.

Vision looked beyond the bars behind him, following Proxima's gaze, and when the train has passed by, Proxima threw her staff at someone hidden in the shadows.

Wanda turned to look who it was.

The figure in the shadows dodged and caught proxima's staff.

Wanda hasn't seen who it is yet, but she feels like she knows who it is.

The figure moved forward.

And emerging from the shadows came Steve Rogers.

* * *

 **A/N: there's not much Steve and Nat in this chapter. Sorry *grins***

 **I'm sorry if I have made mistakes with the sequences and details. I have only seen Infinity War twice, and I know I may have not paid much attention to some details since I AM STILL OVERWHELMED WITH EMOTIONS.. haha.. and my memory is not that really good to get the details or little details spot on especially that I still haven't seen the movie over and over again. Lol**

 **P. S. have any of you read that article published in Fanbolt about Steve and Nat being ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED IN INFINITY WAR? That article gave me life after IW shattered me. Lol.**

 **P. P. S. Thank yooooou for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows I have received for this! It means a lot.**

 **-S, xoxo**

* * *

Proxima was too befuddled about what happened that she wasn't prepared for Sam's kick. Sam then fired at Corvus while Proxima was still down.

Steve saw Natasha running towards Corvus to help Sam out. He threw Proxima's spear to Natasha who caught it easily. While Corvus was too busy defending himself from Sam's fires, Natasha slid and used the spear, she hit him, Corvus turned and tried to hit her with his glaive, but Natasha was quick enough to dodge his attack, their enemy was towering in front of her, but she used that to her advantage and did not think twice to stab him using the spear she was holding. Corvus screamed in anguish and held Proxima's spear and Natasha couldn't pull it back, she used that as a leverage to flip her entire body and have the opportunity to kick him. Corvus stumbled and fell backwards, his glaive falling beside him. Natasha was holding the spear, ready to stab Corvus with it, but the spear slipped through her grasp, as it returned to the hands of its owner, who is now _very_ angry and ready to attack her.

Steve saw that Proxima was descending to attack Natasha. He sprinted and picked Corvus' glaive. While Natasha reached for her batons, to defend herself from the incoming attack, Steve was already in front of her, defending her.

Steve blocked proxima's attack using the glaive. He used his strength to overpower Proxima. She took a few steps backwards, but then attacked him again, he dodged. Natasha tried to hit her with her batons, but Proxima was so agile and quick, she dodged Natasha's supposed to be attack. There was an exchange of swings of batons, spear and glaive, which each of them gracefully dodged and blocked, until Sam came flying into the scene and kicked Proxima, _again_.

She fell and rolled beside her husband.

Proxima looked at Corvus.

"Get up." Her tone is that of command and despair.

"I can't." he replied as Proxima's hands were on his arm, urging him to do so.

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will." Natasha said with confidence.

"You'll never get the chance again." Proxima replied.

The trio then watched as their enemy ascended and disappeared with the light from their ship, then the glaive that Steve was holding suddenly slipped through his grasp and ascended towards the ship.

They watched as their enemy left.

Then they walked towards Vision across the room.

"Can you stand?" Sam asked Vision as Natasha put her batons on her back with Steve walking beside her.

Sam offered his hand to help Vision stand and then put Vision's arm around his neck to help him stand.

Vision looked at Steve.

"Thank you, Captain."

Steve looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's get you on the jet."

* * *

Sam flew the jet because Natasha wants to talk to Wanda first.

She was standing, watching the city below them as the door is closing slowly.

"I thought, we had a deal. Stay close, check in, and don't take any chances." She said calmly, but it was enough to send Wanda a message that she didn't like what Wanda did.

Steve stared at Natasha, he knows very well how worried she was.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted time." Wanda apologized.

As the door closed, Natasha walked to take a seat.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

Natasha turned to look at Steve, but his back was on her.

Steve knew that Vision needed to be healed as soon as possible.

"Home." He replied.

* * *

"You doing okay?" Steve asked Wanda who is sitting and holding Vision's hand.

"Yeah." She replied. "Look.. I'm sorry, I never knew this would happen."

"Wanda, it's okay… I understand. It's not your fault."

"But Natasha… she's mad at me."

Steve smiled a little at that.

"No, she's not mad at you. She was just worried." He said, assuring her. "You know how Natasha is, she's just looking after you. You know how the Accords broke her, right?"

Wanda nodded. Knowing really well what Steve means.

"We're her family, and she never had one, we're important to her. She may never show it like how a normal person does, but she really cares, 'cause she loves us. She was worried when you didn't check in with her, she didn't want to lose you as well. She has lost so much in her life, Wand."

Wanda bowed her head, she didn't know how to respond to that.

"She's not mad at you, okay?" Steve said, reaching for her hand. "She was just worried. I hope you understand."

Wanda met his gaze. "Yeah." She nodded and smiled a little.

* * *

"So, ready to meet your ex?" Sam asked, as he sat on the co-pilot seat because Natasha insisted earlier that she wants to take over.

Natasha rolled her eyes. She knows that Sam was just teasing her and getting even because she teased him with Maria this morning.

"Come on, Nat." he said with a smile, clearly enjoying this. "What does it feel like? Are you anxious?"

Natasha scoffed.

"No." she replied as if what Sam has said was ridiculous. "I'm actually happy that he's okay and he's back home. Bruce is a very amazing and wonderful person, but he needs help to control Hulk, I was worried these past years that he might not be doing okay wherever he was, but now I'm glad he's back."

She turned to meet his gaze and smiled. By then, Sam knew she meant what she said, Natasha _rarely_ smiles.

"But are you not worried that you might get confused with your feelings when you see him?"

"No." her smile grew wider. "I love Steve, Sam. More than anything. Up until now, I really don't know what I had with Bruce, if there's anything I know about it, is that I'm sure it wasn't love. I just recently realized that I have loved Steve from the start. All those excuses: finding him a date, ignoring him on purpose, going on in a hiatus and trying a relationship with Banner; maybe they were all just defense mechanisms to prevent myself from admitting that I love Steve."

"I knew it! I, too, was confused about you and Banner back then. What I saw between you and Steve back in DC, I was so sure it was love."

They both smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, their quiet conversation was audible to Steve from the seat where he was sitting. Steve silently thanked the super soldier serum in his veins for hearing what Natasha had said. He trusts Natasha, more than anyone, and he trusts what she had said to him this morning about her and Bruce, but his heart was more at ease now that he heard Natasha and Sam's conversation.

He walked over to the cockpit and Sam took that as his cue to leave.

Steve took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"I love you." He said.

Natasha did not respond. Instead, she captured his lips with hers.

Steve could not get enough of Natasha. He makes love to her almost every night and everyday for the last two years, yet every time, every time they kiss, it's like the first time. He wants to make love to her right now but he knows they can't.

Steve was caressing Natasha's back so intensely.

Natasha smirked through their kiss, she knows Steve is turned on right now, and the fact that she's in her suit is frustrating him.

She teased him some more by licking the seams of his lips.

"Really?! Right now?!" Sam teased when he accidentally looked at their direction and saw them kissing. "We could crash, you know?"

It made Steve and Nat stop what they were doing

Then Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Sam. It's on auto-pilot."

Steve laughed because he knows that Natasha pretty sure forgot that they were not alone, and it shows because of the blush she has right now because of embarrassment.

Now, it was his turn to smirk.


End file.
